walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ana (TV Series)
Ana is an original character first introduced in Season 4 of AMC's The Walking Dead. She has a boyfriend named Sam. Overview Ana, along with her boyfriend, are described as easy going and "extremely thin". She is also described as walking through life with rose-colored glasses. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ana's life before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Indifference" Some time before the events of the episode, one of her legs was crippled as she was trampled by a mob of refugees, her leg healed wrong, causing her to have trouble moving quickly. Rick and Carol find her with Sam at a house, as Ana and Sam were trapped in a bathroom because they could not kill the one walker outside. After Carol fixes Sam's dislocated shoulder, Rick asks Ana the three questions and they allow her into the group. She goes to get fruits from the near by greenhouse, dispite Rick's protests. Rick and Carol later find her being devoured by walkers. Death Killed By *Unknown cause to severed leg (Direct/Caused) *Possibly Walkers As Rick and Carol begin returning to the meeting place, at which they were to meet with the young couple, they come across a lone basket and scattered fruit on the ground. Upon further investigation they find Ana's severed leg and, in the distance, her body, being eaten by walkers. It is not known who or what caused her leg to be severed, and whether her severed leg was what killed her or prevented her from escaping nearby walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ana has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Sam Ana is Sam's girlfriend. Ana met when their camp was overrun by walkers, and they teamed up together, and eventually became lovers. Ana says that Sam saved her life and they fell in love and the rest is history indicating they have been together for a while, long enough for Ana's broken leg to heal back over. Carol Peletier Carol and Ana seemed to have a stable relationship for the short time they knew each other. Carol reattached Sam's dislocated arm and Ana was shown to be incredibly grateful like Sam. Carol also suggested that Ana and Sam help them search the houses. Ana and Sam agreed to try and prove they are helpful and go their separate ways. Rick and Carol discover Ana's body being devoured. Carol shows no remorse at the discovery. Rick Grimes Rick and Ana seemed to have a stable relationship for the short time they knew each other. Rick recommended that the two stay at the house but after Carol suggests that the help look for supplies in the other houses Ana and Sam were eager to prove their worth. It is assumed that Rick was worried that there injuries would slow them down and put them in danger. Rick was shown slightly saddened by Ana's death as he noticed her missing leg and her corpse being devoured. Appearances TV Series Season 4 Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Erin. *Her persona and character is similar to that of Novel Series character, Megan Lafferty. *Ana is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. **She somehow manages to have her right leg cut or bitten clean off by presumably walkers, although the former is more likely. *Her actress, Brina Palencia, is the only voice actor from The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct that has appeared in the show aside from Norman Reedus and Michael Rooker. ru:Ана Category:Deceased Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Amputated Victims